Realizations
by danii-chan
Summary: Realizations can be painful things sometimes. But they can also bring people close together. Oneshot. SasuNaru.


**Ok ok. I SUCK at writing naruto fics. Don't hurt me! Anyway. Again, I got bored and this is what came out of it. Hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the other Characters. -tear- I expesially do NOT own Sasuke. Even though I wish I did for he is like...super..no wait...UBER hot! XD Enjoy!**_

* * *

_

Know what I realized today? I realized that I love you. But I also realized something else. You don't love me back. Love sucks, you know? I always told myself I would never fall inlove with you. I guess I couldn't help it. Why you, I ask myself everyday. Why did I have to go and fall inlove with you. You hate me. I can tell by the way you talk to me and look at me. I should have known. I should never have met you. Go ahead and tell everyone about this, it wont matter. Because by the time you have finished reading this, I'll be gone. Away from this village and everyone in it. Away from the haters, the traitors and, away from you. This is probably the hardest thing I have ever done, but why stick around in a place where you are not wanted? I had always hoped to tell you my feelings, but everytime I tried, we ended up fighting. The me you know now, hyperactive, loud and annoying, was only a decoy. That was not me. I only acted like that to hide the hurt. I'm sorry for disgusting you with this letter, but I had to let you know how I felt. I'm sorry for disrupting you'r life. I love you and always will. Good-bye, forever.

_Signed_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Sasuke stared at the letter, wide eyed and shocked. _'Naruto...'_ Sasuke thought. _'How could you? Why would you leave? You weren't hated that much. Expesially notby me. I was always here for you. Same with Kakashi and Iruka!' _Sasuke felt like he was going to cry. How could Naruto just up and leave him. He placed the letter on his table and ran outside towards the village gates. When he got to the gates he noticed a figure far ahead. "Naruto!" He yelled. "NARUTO!" He tried to be louder. The figure just kept walking. Sasuke ran to catch him.

As he got closer he noticed that it was indeed the foolish blonde. "Naruto!" He called yet again. This time he was heard. Naruto stoped and turned around. Sasuke came closer and he realized who it was. Naruto looked at him in shock. Sasuke walked up to him and slapped accross the face. Naruto looked at him, eyes wide open. "What the hell is you'r problem you bastard? How could you leave someone a letter, telling them you'r feelings, and than just up and leave?" Sasuke screamed at him. He slapped him again. Naruto looked at his feet.

"Why the hell would you care?" He said, just above a whisper. It was pouring rain out and both the boys were drenched. "Excuse me? What the fuck did you just say?" Sasuke said through clenched teeth. Naruto looked at him, tears welling in his eyes. "I said, why the hell would you care?" This eraned him another slap accross the face. "Why would I care? Why would I care! Naruto you bastard! Why else would I care?" He said, fighting back his own tears. "Naruto you are the only one I have ever cared for. The only one I can ever care for." Sasuke said, moving closer to Naruto, his voice calm. Naruto's eyes widened once again. "Sasuke.. Don't joke around." Sasuke moved closer. "Why would I joke about something like this?"

Naruto took a step closer to Sasuke. "Are you serious?" He asked, his voice barely audible. Sasuke just nodded, his eyes locked onto Naruto's cerulean ones. There was faint tint on pink on Naruto's face as he gazed back into Sasuke's obsidian eyes. Naruto thrust himself into Sasuke's arms and started crying. "Shh. It's ok Naruto. I am here." Sasuke cooed, kissing Naruto's head. "Sasuke, I'm sorry." Naruto pulled away and looked into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke just smiled. Naruto blinked. Sasuke SMILED at him. Naruto couldn't help but smiled back. Sasuke bent down and kissed him. Naruto's eyes widened once again. Sasuke waited patiently for entrance into Naruto's mouth, which was granted seconds later.

Sasuke pulled away slowly. "Naruto, let's head home and out of these wet clothes before we catch a cold." Naruto smiled. As they started walking, Naruto slipped his hand into Sasuke's. "I Love you Sasuke." Naruto said. "I love you too, Naruto."

Later that night while Sasuke was making dinner, Naruto found a note in his room. It was addressed to him. He picked it up to read.

_Wanna know what I realized today, Naruto? I realized that I no longer think of you as a friend nor a rival. I think of you as the person I would like to spend the rest of my life with. But than later on I realized that you probably didn't think of me the same way. No matter what though, I will always love you. There is nothing in the world that can stop me from loving you. Realizations can hurt sometimes, is also another thing I realized. I know this letter sounds totally stupid, and you'r brain probably can't understand most of it, but, I just wanted to tell you that I have loved you fromthe start and will love you 'till the end. _

_Signed_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

-x-x-x-The End-x-x-x-

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I hope you guys liked it. It's not the greatest thing...but allwell. 


End file.
